Herzeleid
by Hemmi
Summary: YAOI Vegeta x Goku.Ich danke Euch allen für eure lieben Bewertungen meiner letzten Story, so habe ich nun diese fortgeführt. Es muss nicht unbedingt als Fortsetzung gelten. Doch sie wird genau so spannend wie die letzte Lest einfach selbst www.dbzyao
1. Herzeleid

Herzeleid

Ich konnte es nicht lassen endlich mal wieder eine Story zu schreiben. Ich hoffe sie wir euch genau so gut gefallen wie meine letzte. Diese Story ist eine Vorsetzung meiner Alten „Fatale Verwechslung", doch es ist nicht schlimm wenn jemand diese nicht gelesen hat. Man muss es nicht unbedingt als Vorsetzung ansehen.

Ich wünsche euch nun fröhliches lesen und bitte denkt an mich und gebt mir Kommentare. Denn dies ist die Nahrung meiner Motivation.

Teil 1

Rascheln der Blätter, zerbersten kleiner Ästchen, Keuchen durch getriebener und gehetzter Seele.

Goku rannte durch den dichten Wald, er floh, floh vor etwas. Etwas das zu Mächtig war als das er es bezwingen könnte. Der Jüngere suchte Schutz, doch niemand und nichts schenkte ihm dies. Er war allein und machtlos.

„Ich kriege dich, du entkommst mir nicht!" Schrie dieser, der den Jüngeren hetzte. Goku rannte um sein Leben, sein Atem so wie sein Herz rasten. Er huschte durch die einzelnen Äste und Büsche, riss sich die Kleider leicht auf, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Goku sah stets gehetzt hinter sich, um sich zu vergewissern das dieses Etwas nicht zu nah war um ihn zu nehmen.

Goku achtete nicht auf dem Weg, zu sehr war er getrieben. Er stolperte und schürfte sich leicht das Knie auf.

„Gleich habe ich dich!" Schrie es ihm hinterher und kam immer näher.

„Nein" flüstere Goku aufgebracht und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und floh weiter. Der Jüngere wusste nicht wohin er rannte, es war ihm auch egal. Der Wald gab seine Macht auf und lies eine große Lichtung in Mitten diesem frei.

Goku rannte in mitten dieser hellen Lichtung und keuchte außer Atem schwer auf, er blieb stehen. Der jüngere konnte nicht mehr, er sah sich um. Es war wunderschön hier in diesem kleinen Reich der Natur, doch er konnte nicht länger dieses Betrachten.

Das Etwas das ihn gejagt hatte, bis zur Erschöpfung getrieben hatte rannte ebenfalls aus dem dichten Wald und stürmte auf Goku zu. Das Wesen riss ihn von seinen Beinen und warf ihn zu Boden. Goku schrie zerberstend auf.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich kriege dich und nun...." Raunte Dieser auf und hielt Goku fest. Der jüngere zappelte und strampelte wie er nur konnte, doch es half nichts. Der Unterklassenkrieger...... lachte auf?

„Musst du mich so erschrecken Koi?" Keifte Goku belustigt auf. Dieses Wesen was ihn hetzte grinste ihn breit an und nahm seine Lippen in besitz.

„Ich sagte doch ich bin schneller als du Baka!" Gab Vegeta stolz von sich und nahm seinen keuchenden Koi in die Arme. Dieser lies sich bereitwillig nehmen und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn.

3 Jahre sind vergangen. 3 Jahre war es her als Goku von diesem Saiyajin, diesem Monster brutal genommen wurde und seiner Seele beraubt wurde. Doch Vegeta hatte ihn gerettet und seid dem sind sie vereint. Zwei Seelen die zusammen gehören, egal was auch geschah, sie waren für einander da.

Vegeta verlies die Lichtung und erhob sich, mit seinem Gefährten in den Armen, in die Luft und flog nach Hause. In ihr Zuhause.

Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Jahren, doch ich kann mich genau noch an alles erinnern.

Goku schmiegte sich mit diesen Gedanken enger an seinen Koi und schnurrte wohl und behütet auf. Vegeta grinste in sich hinein und sah stolz gerade aus.

Vieles war geschehen.

Einiges das man nicht vergessen oder verdrängen konnte, doch man lernte damit umzugehen und es fast Bedeutungslos werden zu lassen. So wurden die tiefen und klaffenden Wunden in Gokus Seele mit den Jahren geheilt und hinterließen kaum eine Narbe. Doch dies hatte er ganz allein seinem Prinzen zu verdanken, der für ihn da war. Ihm als Stütze in seinem Leben, man konnte sagen gedient hatte. Ohne Vegeta wäre er daran verendet und zu Grunde gegangen. Doch diesem war nicht so, sie wahren vereint und zusammen. Ihre Seelen und ihr Leben war nun Vollständig.

Goku gingen viele Dinge durch den Kopf als er so nah an seinem Koi geschmiegt war und dessen Geruch, der ihn so betörte, in seine Nase stieg. Er lies die Augen geschlossen und genoss, genoss die Nähe und das Gefühl jemanden zu besitzen der einem auf ewig begleitete.

„Wir sind da Kakarott" riss Vegetas Worte Goku aus seinem Traumland.

Vegeta setzte seine Füße auf den Boden und wollte den jüngeren herablassen, doch dieser klammerte sich an den Ouji und schüttelte nur den Kopf und wimmerte leicht auf.

„ Baka" Vegeta grinste breit und gab seinem Koi einen leichten klaps auf den Hintern, als er ihn wieder mit seinen starken Armen fest umschloss. Durch diese Tat knurrte Goku leicht auf, doch nahm es schmunzelt hin.

Der Ouji setzte seine Schritte weiter bis in den Eingang der Capsule Coperation. Es war zwar nicht ihr eigenes Zuhause, Bulma hatte sie gebeten bei ihr zu Wohnen, auch wenn sie vereint wahren. Bulma hatte dies vorausgesehen das dies eintreten würde, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie war froh und erleichtert wenn es Goku und Vegeta gut ging und sie hatte bereits einen eigenen neuen Ehemann. Sie verstand das Menschen und Saiyajin nicht zusammen sein konnten. Es waren unterschiedliche Rassen, auch wenn man es nicht sah. Jede Rasse suchte ihres Gleichen auf, so konnte das auf die Dauer nicht gut gehen.

Vegeta war ihr im stillen immer dankbar, auch wenn er dies nie Wörtlich preis gab.

Der Prinz ging die langen Gänge der C.C. entlang, bis zu ihrem eigenem kleinen Reich. Es waren einige Zimmer die sie von Bulma bekamen, doch dies waren nur Nebensächlichkeiten so lange sie einander hatten.

Vegeta machte die Türe zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer auf und legte Goku in das große Bett, da dieser in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet war.

Durch ihre Verbindung und der Unterteilung der einzelnen Ränge in ihrer Beziehung hat sich viel für sie verändert. Vegeta wurde immer stärker und stärker, im Gegensatz Goku nicht mehr all zu stark war als er es früher war. Er konnte noch jedem Menschen und jedem seiner Freunde die Stirn bieten, aber nicht Vegeta. Dieser war eindeutig stärker und mächtiger als er selbst. Aber das war ihm egal so lange der Ouji für ihn da war und auf ihm acht gab. Es war ihm sogar lieber, er dachte sich ein Prinz müsse stärker als ein Unterklassenkrieger sein. Der Prinz hätte es natürlich viel lieber gehabt wenn Kakarott stärker wäre, so hätte er einen würdigen Gegner gehabt. Doch er bezweifelte das er ihn hätte verletzen könne beim trainieren. So nahmen die Instinkte und die Lebensweise der Saiyajins ihren lauf und hinterlies Spuren. Jeder hatte seinen Rang in einer Beziehung, bei einer Bindung. Vegeta hatte den Part des Dominanten, dadurch wuchs seine Stärke, er achtete auf seinen Koi und beschütze ihn vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt, was Dende sei dank nicht all zu schwer war.

Goku dagegen hatte den Part des Unerlegenden, er brauchte keine Stärke mehr, doch musste er tun was sein Koi verlangte. Doch der Prinz wollte dies nicht das Kakarott sein Diener war, er liebte ihn zu sehr als das er es ausnutzen konnte.

So waren die Gesetze und die Instinkte der Saiyajins.

Goku schnurrte und rollte sich etwas zur Seite. Vegeta saß am Bettrand und sah seinen Koibito an. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so viel Glück verspürt, wie in diesen 3 Jahren und er würde hoffen das dies nie vergehen würde.

Der Ouji zog seinen Koi und sich selber die Klamotten aus und schmiss sie ungeachtet auf den Boden. Er legte sich zu den Jüngeren und zog die Decke über sie beide. Es war schon spät, die Nacht brach herein. Goku schmiegte sich sofort, schon fast instinkttief an den Ouji und legte sich auf seinen breite Brust. Vegeta grinste und schloss die Augen um selbst die ersehnte Ruhe zu finden.

7:30 Uhr.

Der Tag brach ein, vertrieb die ermüdende Schwärze der Nacht und gewann die Herrschaft für sich.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Goku aus seinem Schlafe und ließen ihn ermüdet die Augen aufschlagen. Noch Orientierungslos sah er sich um, doch konnte die gleichmäßigen und beruhigenden Atemgeräusche seinen Oujis wahrnehmen. Der jüngere lag auf seiner Brust und lächelte den noch schlafenden warm an. Mein Koibito.

Er wollte seinen Gefährten mit reichlichen Küssen wecken, doch... Gokus Nase kitzelte fürchterlich, er verzog das Gesicht und konnte einen lauten Nieser nicht verdrängen.

Durch dieses plötzliche laute Geräusch zuckte der Prinz zusammen und riss seine Augen erschrocken auf. Vegeta sah dem jüngeren immer noch leicht erschrocken ins Gesicht, Goku grinste leicht verlegen und schniefte auf.

„Tut mir leid" sagte dieser beschämt und schmiegte sich an seinen Ouji. „Habe ich dich erschrocken?" Fragte der jüngere leicht neckend und grinste Vegeta frech ins Gesicht.

„Gesundheit, Baka!" Kommentierte der Prinz leicht mürrisch und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich anders wecken" grinste Goku noch breiter. Vegeta öffnete ein Auge und sah interessiert zu Goku auf. „Ach und wie?" Fragte Vegeta gespielt naiv.

Der jüngere lachte leicht auf und schmiss sich an die Lippen von Vegeta. Dieser schnaufte nur überrumpelt auf, lies sich aber zu einem kleinen Spielchen überreden.

Sie liebkosten sich leidenschaftlich, sie wollte alles schmecken was der andere bereit hielt. Vegeta drehte sich auf Goku und wollte mehr von ihm. Aber sie wurden von einem lauten Geräusch, das von Gokus Magen kam unterbrochen. Der jüngere sah mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen zu Vegeta und gab ihm zu verstehen das ihm dies peinlich war. Der Prinz knurrte nur leicht enttäuschend auf und lies sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Er wusste, wenn Goku einmal Hunger hatte, dann konnte er ihn für ein kleines Schäferstündchen vergessen.

„Geh schon Baka, bevor ich dich noch verhungern lasse." Murrte Vegeta, meinte aber dies nicht ernst und das wusste Goku gut. Der jüngere gab seinem Prinzen schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sich schnell an um danach ein Attentat auf den Kühlschrank und seinem Innhalt auszuführen. Goku öffnete die Türe und drehte sich noch schnell zu Vegeta um und fragte ihn ob er auch komme. Der Ouji winkte nur ermüdet ihm und gab ihn zu verstehen das er gleich nach käme. Der jüngere grinste lieb auf und war schon verschwunden.

Vegeta lag noch etwas im Bett und hatte einen Arm über seine Augen gelegt, er grinste leicht auf.

Eigentlich hätte ich ihn nun dazu zwingen müssen, oder ihm befehlen müssen das er mir nun gefügig sein sollte. Ach hör doch auf. Du weißt genau das du das nicht kannst. Warum sollte ich Kakarott zwingen, gut er hätte nicht gemurrt und hätte auch das getan was ich ihm befohlen hätte. Doch, nein das will ich nicht, warum auch. Ich bekomme schon noch das was ich will. Vegeta grinste noch breiter und machte sich langsam auf auch mal aus die Federn zu kommen.

Goku stapfte in die Küche und vernahm schon den Geruch von Toast und gebrühten Kaffee.

Bulma war bereits wach und saß, mit ihrer Tasse und einer Zeitung, am Esstisch und überflog gelangweilt die einzelnen Artikel.

„Guten Morgen Bulma" begrüßte der jüngere sie freundlich und suchte den Kühlschrank auf.

„Guten Morgen Goku, na wie geht es dir?" Bulma war immer noch etwas besorgt um Goku, auch wenn es nun schon 3 Jahre her waren seit Gokus Folterung. Sie konnte die Bilder und das Verhalten des jüngeren nicht vergessen. Sie hatte große Angst um ihn.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, (er sah vom Kühlschrank aus sie lieb lächelnd an) nur mein Magen rebelliert" Sie lachte leicht auf und war zufrieden.

„Wo ist Vegeta eigentlich" fragte sie noch nebenbei, ihr viel auf das Goku alleine kam, was eine Seltenheit bei beiden war. Goku verfrachtet sein Gut auf den Tisch und holte sich noch ein passendes Geschirr für die Vernichtung aller Köstlichkeiten.

„Ach, er ist ein Morgenmuffel und braucht immer etwas länger. Ich habe es nicht ausgehalten auf ihn zu warten." Während der Beendigungen seines Satzes legte er das Geschirr sorgfältig auf seine Plätze. Bulma nickte und sah das kleine Werk Gokus, ihr viel auf das der jüngere gleich für zwei gedeckt hatte. Sie grinste in sich hinein.

Es hat sich wirklich einiges geändert, er denkt nur noch an Vegeta und er ist nicht mehr so ein großer Kindskopf wie früher. Sie nahm einen großen schluck von ihrer Tasse und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitung.

„Morgen!" Eine tiefe brummende Stimme erfüllte leicht den Raum. Vegeta betrat, noch ziemlich Matt, die Küche und setze sich an seinem Platz. Bulma erwiderte das gesagte und sah freundlich zu den Prinzen. Dieser legte seinen Kopf ermüdete in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen.

„Du bist aber noch ziemlich müde was?" Neckte Bulma leicht und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Ouji brummte nur genervt auf und sah wieder auf den Tisch, doch er richtet seine Blicke sofort auf Kakarott, der ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte. Dieser grinste ihn freundlich an und setzte sich auf seinen Platz um mit dem Mahl zu beginnen.

Der Ouji bedankte sich knapp und nahm einen großen Schluck zu sich. Er grinste innerlich leicht auf.

Kakarott weiß genau wie ich meinen Kaffee haben will.

Er vergeudete keinen weiteren Gedanken und nahm sich nun auch etwas zum Essen, zwar hatte er keinen großen Hunger, aber das war bei Saiyajins eh nebensächlich. Der Ouji kaute langsam und lustlos, während sein Gefährten nichts mehr hielt.

„Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Die Anderen kommen dann so gegen Mittag." Gab Bulma zwischen ihrer Zeitung preis. Beide sahen zu der Menschenfrau und beide hatten die gleiche Frage im Gesicht gespiegelt. Bulma sah auf und bemerkte die plötzliche Stille der beiden Männer. Sie sah die fragenden Blicke der beiden die auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Ja, Piccolo wird auch kommen" gab sie zu verstehen da sie genau wusste welche Frage beide wurmte.

Goku sah etwas besorgt und eingeschüchtert zu Vegeta. Dieser hingegen blickte erzürnt und brodelnd seine Tasse an, man merkte die Spannung in seiner Gestallt und die brodelnde Wut.

Ja. Es gab doch ein kleines Problem in ihrer heilen Welt und dies hieß Piccolo. Alle am Tisch wussten was der Namekianer für ein Bedürfnis hatte und dies war Goku. Schon seit einer geraumen Zeit begehrte er ihn, doch Goku käme nie auf die Idee etwas mit ihm anzufangen. Seine Instinkte würden ihm dies strickt verbieten und außerdem wollte er Vegeta nicht betrügen. Das könnte er nie in seinem Leben, nicht einmal wenn die Erde deswegen in Gefahr schwebe. Vegeta wusste das er Kakarott vertrauen konnte, doch seine Instinkte ließen ihn immer in Alarmbereitschaft übergehen, wenn er nur den Namen des Namekianers vernahm. Er sah in ihm eine Konkorenten. Er hasste ihn nicht deswegen, doch er konnte nicht damit leben, mit der Gewissheit das ein anderer seinen Unterklassenbake begehrte.

Goku sah ihn mitleidig an, er konnte ihn verstehen doch es gefiel ihm nicht. Es zeigte ihm das Vegeta ihm nicht vertaute und das schmerzte ihn.

„Keine sorge Koi, ich gehöre ganz alleine dir" versuchte Goku die Stimmung des Prinzen zu dämpfen und zeigte stolz seine Bisswunde. Der Ouji sah ihn an und es half, er beruhigte sich und grinste ihn leicht an, doch kleine Zweifel blieben bestehen.

14:26 Uhr Wohnzimmer der C.C.

Alle Freunde saßen beieinander, redeten über alte und vergangene Zeiten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, es wurde viel gelacht und gealbert. Nur Vegeta saß etwas abseits, er konnte nicht bei den anderen sitzen, ihm war dies zu wieder. Doch er wollte diese kleine Freude seinem Gefährten nicht verbieten, so blieb ihm keine Wahl. Aber eins lies ihn stets in Rage bringen, der Ouji konnte seine Augen nicht von seinem Schützling lassen, denn Piccolo saß direkt neben diesem und das passte so gar nicht in seinen Kragen.

Die anderen wussten bereits von der Verbindung und der Beziehung der beiden Saiyajins. Sie nahmen es gelassen hin und wahren zufrieden das es ihnen beiden dabei sehr gut ging, wie sie es von dem freudigen Verhalten ihres Kampfkollegen Goku sehen konnten.

Doch sie mussten sich erst darauf umstellen, da sie sich nicht recht vorstellen konnten das der stolze Prinz, der immer versucht hatte Goku zu töten, nun ihn auf einmal liebte und sein Partner war.

Vegeta war dies alles zu dumm, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah, leicht knurrend, zum Fenster hinaus.

Das kann noch ewig so weiter gehen. Kakarott ist mir später was dankschuldig! Der Ouji grinste leicht auf, er wusste genau was er dann von seinem Baka verlangen würde.

Goku lachte ausgiebig mit den anderen, seine Stimmung war einfach nur gut. Doch ihm bedrückte das Gefühl das Vegeta so im Abseits saß und sich nicht mit freuen konnte. Aber er war ihm auch dankbar das er sich trotzdem dazugesellte, er wusste wie „gerne" sein Prinz mit den anderen zusammen war. Der jüngeren musste stets zu ihm blicken und wollte sich vergewissern das dieser nicht gleich vor Wut drohte in die Luft zu gehen. Aber dem war Gott sei dank nicht so. Nur Piccolo machte ihm sorgen, er wusste wie sehr dieser ihn begehrte, doch er konnte ihn deswegen nicht einfach verstoßen. Schließlich ist liebe ein Gefühl das man nicht kontrollieren konnte und außerdem wollte er den Namekianer nicht verletzen, er war stets ein guter Freund und wegen so was misslichem konnte er es nicht.

Piccolo hingegen versuchte immer seine Chancen auszutesten in dem er immer näher an Goku herankam, doch er musste sich vor den warnenden Blicken des Prinzen in Acht nehmen.

Goku sah seinem Freund freundlich ins Gesicht, er hatte das schon längst bemerkt das dieser immer näher an ihn ran rügte.

Hoffentlich behält er seine Finger bei sich, ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmahlen was Vegeta dann anstellen würde. Der Jüngere sah bei diesen Gedanken zu seinem Koibito, doch dieser sah nur gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Er merkte nicht mal das Yamchu die ganze Zeit auf ihn einredete und versuchte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus zu zerren.

Erst als Piccolo ihm einen kräftigen Schups mit dem Ellenbogen gab war der Jüngere gedanklich wieder da.

„Was!!!" schnaubte dieser und sah den Grünling zornig an. Erst als die anderen Lachten blickte Goku verwirrt in die Runde.

„Hehe du denkst wohl nur noch an deinen stolzen Prinzen." Lachte Yamchu laut auf.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe!" Gab Goku beleidigt von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Haha du nimmst langsam Züge von Vegeta an, das färbt wohl ab. Ob der Prinz auch Züge von Goku angenommen hat?" Fragte Krillin belustigt und blickte zu den stolzen Ouji der nur gefährlich knurrte, aber sonst nichts von sich gab.

„Goku sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint." Versuchte Krillin freudig noch zu retten, da sein Freund eine beleidigte Schnute zog. Piccolo legte einen Arm um ihn und meinte.

„Er versucht doch nur den Starken zu spielen." Goku war durch diese Tat leicht geschockt und sah seinen Kameraden schief und verwirrt an. Dieser lächelte in nur leicht und heimlich an. Vegeta drehte sich auf einen schlag um, seine Sinne donnerten ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Er knurrte gefährlich auf und lies seinen zornigen Blick nicht von dem Namekianer. Sein Schwanz peitschte aufgebracht hinter ihm hin und her. Dieser lachte nur leicht auf, es hatte den Anschein als würde er ihn herausfordern. Goku spürte die gespannte Atmosphäre und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er konnte den Arm des Größeren nicht wegschlagen, aber er wollte auch nicht das Vegeta dies falsch verstehen könnte. Der Jüngere schlug Piccolo leicht auf den Schenkel und meinte. „Versuch ich gar nicht, ich las mich halt nicht mehr so leicht verarschen." Grinste er den Namekianer an, bemerkte aber sofort das dies eine falsche Tat von ihm war. Er spürte wie die Energie des Älteren anstieg, selbst die Anderen bemerkten die Unruhe des Prinzen und sagten nichts mehr. Doch der Namekianer zog Goku noch enger an sich und dieser lies es, nicht gerade willig, geschehen. Als Piccolo nun auch noch das Kinn des Jüngeren in seine Hand nahm und ihn leicht zu sich zog um ihn nahe zu sagen: „ So du lässt dich nicht mehr verarschen?" Platze dem Prinzen der Kragen, er stand aufgebracht auf.

„Kakarott!!" gab er, mit einem herrschenden und knurrenden Ton von sich. Vegeta konnte nicht verstehen das der Jüngere sich nicht dagegen wehrte und dies lies ihn noch mehr erzürnen.

Goku erschrak und zuckte zusammen, er richtete seine Augen auf den Prinzen. Der Blick, der sein Koi ihm bot gefiel Goku nicht. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm das er was Falsch gemacht hatte, doch nur was?

„Wir gehen Kakarott, sofort!" Herrschte der Ouji erzürnt und bewegte seine Schritte Richtung Tür. Ein knappes, doch schnelles ja brachte der Jüngere über seine Lippe. Goku sprang sofort auf und folgte seinem Ouji. Er sah noch mal entschuldigend in die Runde und schon im nächsten Augenblick war er hinter der Türe verschwunden.

Die Anderen sahen sich nur fragend an, sie wussten das Goku nicht anders konnte. Er musste den Befehlen Vegeta gehörig sein. Wieder eine Tatsache die sie erst noch mit der Zeit verdauen mussten. Doch sie wussten nicht warum Vegeta auf einmal so Schorf und zornig wurde. Sie blickten alle in Richtung Piccolo und sahen diese fragend an. Dieser zuckte zwar nur mit den Schultern, so als wolle er verständlich geben das er keine Ahnung habe was geschehen war.

Goku war stumm, er wusste nicht was er sagen solle. Das Verhalten seines Oujis machte ihm Angst. Er folgte ihm nun schon lange, er wusste schon wo sein Prinz hin wollte, in den Bereich in dem sie Lebten. Doch der Gang und die Haltung von Vegeta bereitete ihm Sorgen, er war ganz angespannt und gereizt. Goku sah ihm schon die ganze Zeit traurig und verschlossen auf den Rücken.

Es war bereits spät, die Sonne ging langsam aber sicher unter und brachte den Abend herein.

Vegeta blieb abrupt vor einer Türe stehen und drehte sich nicht um. Er wirkte so nachdenklich und verschlossen. Goku blieb direkt hinter ihm stehen und fragte sich was nun gesehen würde. Er erkannte das sie vor ihrem Schlafzimmer standen, doch was wollte der Prinz hier, reden? Der Jüngere wollte gerade was sagen, als Vegeta sich umdrehte. Er öffnete die Türe und befohl ihm streng das er hinein gehen sollte. Dabei blickte der Prinz ihm direkt in die Augen. Goku wusste das er nun nicht nein sagen konnte, der Blick machte ihm Angst. Er war so kalt, ernst und undurchdringlich.

Goku betrat mit flauem Gefühl das Zimmer, er blieb in mitten diesem stehen und drehte sich darauf zu Vegeta, als er hörte das dieser ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Der Ouji sah seinem Schützling ernst und zornig ins Gesicht. Goku machte einen Schritt zurück, er hatte große Angst. Nicht direkt vor Vegeta aber vor dem was nun kommen möge.

Der Ouji knurrte hasserfüllt auf und bewegte seine Schritte schnell und eisern zu Goku. Der Jüngere jabste leicht auf und konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren. Vegeta packte ihn am Arm und schmiss ihn grob aufs Bett, der Jünger schrie leicht auf vor schreck und vor leichtem Schmerz. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, Goku wollte zu seinem Prinzen blicken und ihn fragen was dies sollte, doch dazu kam er nicht. Vegeta hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und nagelte die Arme seines Schützlings, mit einer Hand, über dessen Kopf fest. Goku versuchte sich zu befreien, er wandte sich unter dem eisernen Griff des Älteren. Doch es half nichts, der jüngere war zu schwach als das er sich hätte ernsthaft wehren können. So blickte er ihn angsterfüllt ins Gesicht und wimmerte leicht auf.

Der Prinz knurrte zornig und sah, fast schon neben sich, Goku an. Dabei riss er brutal das Shirt von Gokus Leib und schmiss es ungeachtet zu Boden. Dieser keuchte auf und wusste nicht was es tun solle.

„ Du gehörst mir hast du mich verstanden!!! (Der Prinz nahm das Kinn seines Schützlings brutal in seine Hände und zwang ihn direkt in seine Augen zu blicken) Niemand sonst darf dich besitzen!!" Zischte der Ouji bebend auf. Goku zuckte zusammen, so kannte er Vegeta nicht, seit diesen 3 Jahren war er nie so zu ihm gewesen. Doch der Prinz lies sich nicht weiter von den ängstlichen Blicken seines Kois aufhalten. Er leckte ihm grob über die Wange und strich hart, mit seiner freien Hand, über den Unterleib des Jüngeren. Goku schrie auf, diese Berührungen ließen ihn Schmerzen verspüren. Sonst tat es stets gut wenn der Ouji über seine Wange leckte, doch nun war es nur noch grausam. Goku wand sich unter den schmerzenden Berührungen und wimmerte immer wieder auf, doch nichts hielt den erzürnten Prinzen auf.

„Hör auf damit, du tust mir weh!!" Schrie der Jüngere dem Älteren entgegen, doch dieser machte mit seiner Grausamkeit weiter und strich ihm immer wieder hart über die Männlichkeit.

„KOI BITTE!!!" Goku war verzweifelt, er wusste nicht was er machen solle. Er wollte dies alles nicht, nicht so. Durch den verzweifelten Schrei, erwachte Vegeta aus seinem blinden Zorn und hörte abrupt auf. Der Ouji richtete sich entsetz auf und sah geschockt in das verängstigte Gesicht seines Schützlings. Goku keuchte und wimmerte immer wieder auf, er zitterte am gesamten Körper. Die Kälte die Vegeta ausgestrahlt hatte war zu viel für ihn.

„Nein. Koi" Vegeta fasste noch nicht was er gerade begannen hatte. Er hätte seinem Schützling weh getan, ihn brutal genommen. Nur wegen blinder Wut und zerreißender Eifersucht. Goku sah immer noch erschrocken und schweratmend zu Vegeta. Er wusste nicht was nun passieren würde, was Vegeta nun mit ihm vor hatte.

Der Prinz nahm behutsam die Wangen seines Schützling in die Hände, als er diesen verzweifelten Blick sah und meinte bedrückt: „ Kakarott, es...es tut mir leid. Ich...ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun". Seine Sprache war stotternd und bedrückt, er konnte den Blick mit Goku nicht stand halten. Er setzte sich auf und drehte sich weg, er verabscheute sich für seine Tat.

Goku erkannte das, er wusste das seine Instinkte mit ihm durch gegangen waren, auch wenn es ein großer Schock für ihn gewesen war. Er setze sich ebenfalls auf und nahm seinen Ouji in die Arme. Er schlang sie um Vegetas Bauch und lies seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter ruhen.

„Ich kann dich verstehen Vegeta. Du hattest Angst mich zu verlieren und da durch konntest du dein Handeln nicht mehr kontrollieren. Auch...... wenn du mir große Angst gemacht hast", während er diese Worte sprach, streichelte er Vegetas Bauch.

Der Prinz drehte sich mit einen ungläubigen und irritierte, ja schon fast schmerzlichen, Blick um und konnte nicht glaube was der Jüngre von sich gab. Doch dieser lächelte ihn nur warm und offen an. Vegeta schloss seinen Koi rasch und fest in seine Arme. Goku erwiderte diese Geste und schnurrte leicht auf.

Goku wusste das er seinem Ouji nicht böse sein konnte, denn schließlich war es seine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen und von anderen, die ihn begehrten, fern zu halten. Der Jüngere war froh das Vegeta sich so gut im griff hatte, denn eigentlich hätte er den Namekianer töten müssen, da dieser zu weit gegangen war.

Der Jüngere grinste breit und drückte sich leicht von dem Ouji. Dieser lies es wiederwillig zu und blickte ihm ins Gesicht, er war überrasch und zugleich erfreut, was er sah. Goku grinste ihn verführerisch an und gab einen leichten hellen Ton von seiner Kehle, das Vegeta schon kannte. Es bedeutete das der Jüngere ihn wollte, ihn bat und versuchte zu betören. So wie es die unterlegenen immer taten wenn sie ihren dominanten Partner überreden wollten.

Vegeta grinste breit und kommentierte den Laut seines Schützlings mit einem tiefen und bebenden Gurren. Sie ließen sich dabei nach hinten, zurück ins Bett fallen. Sie konnten nicht mehr von einander lassen. Es war dunkel in ihrem kleinen Reich, doch dies störte sie nicht.

Die Nacht war schwarz, die Luft war klar und man vernahm nur Stille. Doch leichte betörende Geräusche vernahm man in dieser schweigsamen Welt. Geräusche von zwei liebenden Saiyajins, zwei Seelen die sich vollkommen hingaben und nur für einander da waren. Es fehlte an nichts in dieser friedlichen Welt, nichts störe diesen Frieden. Doch.... wie lange. Man vermag es nicht zu sagen. Doch die Zeit würde kommen an dem jedes Licht erlöschen würde und nichts mehr so sein wird wie es war.

Fortsetzung Folgt.

Hehe, tut mir leid das ich da Schluss mache . Lasst euch nicht von dem ersten Kapitel beeinflussen, es wird ganz anders als ihr denk

seid bitte gespannt

Eure Hemmi


	2. Chapter 2

Herzeleid

Teil 2

Vogelgesänge, Klare frische Luft. Die Sonne stand schon sehr hoch am Himmel und gab ihr unschlagbare Stärke in dieser doch kalten Landschaft preis.

Goku und Vegeta lagen in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und schliefen seelenruhig nebeneinander. Nun ja, eigentlich aufeinander. Der Prinz hing etwas schief und aus dem Federreich, das einzige was ihn noch hielt und so verhinderte das er zu Boden stürzte, war der Jüngere. Er lag auf dessen Rücken und umklammerte ihn, schon fast ertrinkend, an den Hüften. Selbst die Decke, die ihnen Wärme spenden sollte, lag nur mäßig auf ihre Körpern, doch wie man sah störte es die beiden nicht. Sie schliefen weiter, obwohl es schon spät war. Weit über halb zwölf.  
Bulma fragte sich langsam was die beiden so lange trieben, sie schliefen sonst nie länger als bis neun. Sie machte sich, mit schnellen Schritten, auf den Weg in das kleine Reich der letzten Saiyajins auf Gottes Erden.

Die anderen Freunde hatten ebenfalls ihre Nacht in der C.C. verbracht, da Bulma sie darum gebeten hatte. Doch alle waren bereits schon längst wach und saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer und sprachen. Sprachen über Dinge die eigentlich in Vergessenheit geraten waren.

Bulma ist an ihr Ziel angekommen, sie stand vor dem Schlafgemach der beiden und klopfte leicht an die Türe. Sie vernahm keinen Laut, keine Stimme die sie herein bat. So beschloss sie leise und gemächlich die Türe zu öffnen um in das Zimmer ein zu gehen.  
Sofort schoss ihr der süßliche, schon fast herbe Geruch in die Nase. Diesen strömten Saiyajins aus, wenn sie erregt waren. Die Erdenfrau verkniff sich nur schwer ein Schmunzeln, denn sie wusste was dieser Geruch zu bedeuten hatte.

Jaja, ihr könnt einfach nicht von einander lassen. Ihre Gedanken bestätigten sich als sie verwundert die einzelnen Kleindungsstücke, am gesamten Boden verstreut, liegen sah. Sie tapste, leicht mit Balance, über die einzelnen Fetzen und schritt an das Bett heran. Sie lachte leicht auf und stemmte ihr Fäuste in die Hüften. Bulma sah das kleine Schauspiel, wie die Saiyajins da langen. Vegeta fast schon am Boden und Goku leicht, aber klammernd, auf ihm. Sie konnte den runden Po des Jüngeren verlegen betrachte, da die Decke diesen nicht bedeckte.  
Sie hatten nicht mal mehr Zeit sich anzuziehen, ziss. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lachte leise auf.

Der Jüngeren verzog das Gesicht und öffnete müde und orientierungslos die Augen, doch er konnte gleich den Geruch wahrnehmen, der unter ihn zu vernehmen war. Er grinste leicht und rieb seine Wange an dem Rücken des Älteren. Er schnurrte leicht auf.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze". Goku riss seine Augen auf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Der Jüngeren sah perplext zu Bulma und wusste noch nicht richtig wie er sich äußern sollte. Er war zu irritiert als sofort zu reagieren. Doch ein dumpfer Schlag und ein knurrendes Fluchen, lies ihn erschrocken zur Seite neben sich blicken. Durch Gokus schnelles aufsetzten, wurde die einzige Halterung von Vegeta genommen. So nahm er unweigerlich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden auf.

"Verdammt, was ist hier los!" Fluchte der Prinz verträumt auf. Er setzte sich, mit müder Augen, auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Der Ouji wusste nicht was los war, so lies er seine schläfrigen Blicke über den Raum gleiten und blieb bei einem Paar Beine hängen.  
Er sah, nun doch etwas munterer zu der Person auf und erkannte das es Bulma war, die ihn frech angrinste.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir Koi?" Vegeta vernahm die besorgte Stimme seines Schützlings neben sich und richtete seine Blicke daraufhin zu ihm. Dieser sah ihm von Bett aus lieb an. Ein leichtes Knurren war als Antwort genüge, der Ouji richtete sich langsam und matt auf und lies sich darauf wieder ins Bett fallen. Goku grinste breit und strich dem Prinzen durch das wirre Haar.

"Es wird mal Zeit das ihr aufsteht, wir vermissen euch schon." Es machte Bulma nichts aus sie Beide nackt zu sehen, obwohl sie bei Goku immer noch einen leichten Rotschimmer über der Nase bekam. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Die Erdenfrau blieb jedoch stehen und hob ein Kissen, dass neben ihr lag, vom Boden auf und schmiss es ihnen hart entgegen. Dabei lachte sie laut auf.  
Vegeta war zu müder als das er reagieren konnte, so nahm er dies mit einem Knurren leicht hin. Bulma verlies den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

"Wenn man dich so sieht, kann man gar nicht glauben das du so stark bist." Scherzte Goku und zerzauste das wirre Haar des Oujis noch mehr. Vegeta knurrte murrend auf und lies sich mit einem Ruck auf seinen Koi fallen, dabei verlor der Jüngere das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem aufkeuchendem Laut auf das Bett zurück. Der Prinz lag auf ihm und sah ihn leicht böse an. Goku sah dies, aber er wusste das sein Koi dies nicht ernst meinte, dafür kannte er ihn schon zu gut. Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und nahm einen festen Zug von dem Geruch seines Oujis. Vegeta erwiederte diese Tat und lies seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Jüngeren ruhen.

"Du bist viel zu frech, als du dir erlauben dürftest!" Sprach der Prinz murrend, er rieb sich leicht an dem Körper unter ihm und grinste auf. Die Nacktheit ihrer beiden Körper lies die Reibungen intensiver spüren.

"Halt die Klappe" keuchte Goku belustigt auf. Er schloss seine Augen genießerisch und verlor sich komplett, durch diesem Gefühl seinen Koi über sich zu spüren.

"Deine Frechheit muss ich dir austreiben." Grinste Vegeta dominierend und sah dabei seinem Koi ins Gesicht. Goku öffnete bei diesem Satz neugierig die Augen, doch der Prinz packe ihn leicht am Schopfe und zog ihn nach hinten. Der Jüngere stöhnte dabei auf und verharrte. Er wollte wissen was Vegeta nun vorhatte. Dieser beugte sich vor und nahm gierig die Lippen seines Schützlings in besitz. Goku erwiderte "das Verlangen" seines Oujis gierig und schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Dominanten. Dadurch wurde der Druck und das Reiben ihrer Leiber verstärkt. Sie stöhnten beide bei dieser tat auf und ließen von einander, um sich anzusehen. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du immer mir gehörst. Dir wird niemand mehr ein Leid zufügen, mein Koi. Nie mehr." Goku grinste bei diesem Satz seines Oujis, der so hingebungsvoll und ernst ausgesprochen wurde, gerührt auf und zog ihn noch enger an sich. 

"Aber.." fing Vegeta an und sengte seinen Blick. Goku sah erstaunt und traurig ihm entgegen, was war nur mit seinem Koi los.

"Ich werde dich nur beschützen könne, wenn ich dir wirklich vertrauen kann", Vegeta sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. Doch ein leichter Schimmer, tief in seinen schwarzen Augen, ließ die Angst in ihm erkenntlich zeigen. Goku sah es und war bedrückt, so etwas hätte er nicht erwartet, nicht bei seinem Prinzen.  
Goku lachte auf und gab seinem Ouji eine leichte Ohrfeige, so das es gerade an der Haut prickelte. Vegeta war verwirrt, zu verwirrt als das er erbost sein konnte. Der Jüngere nahm die Wangen des Oujis in seine Hände und lächelte ihm warm entgegen. Vegeta bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase, er wusste nicht was er sagen solle.

"Baka!" Gab Goku von sich und hielt ihn weiter fest. "Seh mich an, sehe ich so aus als könnte ich dich verletzen. Traust du mir wirklich zu so etwas zu tun? Nach all dem was du für mich getan hast?" Hauchte Goku ihm leicht entgegen und sah in seine Augen. Vegeta war starr, die Worte drangen tief in sein Innerstes. Der Jüngere bemerkte die Wärme und Leidenschaft in Vegetas Augen, die nun zu explodieren drohten. Der Prinz schmiss sich an die Lippen seinen Kois und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Goku erwiderte die Geste und schnurrte erleichtert auf.

Vegeta wusste, er konnte ihm vertrauen. Auch wenn seine Instinkte ihm etwas anderes weis machen wollten.

"Wir sollte mal lieber gehen, die Anderen warten schon", flüsterte der Jüngere und wollte den Ouji etwas von sich drücken. Dieser knurrte nur leicht endtäuschend auf und setzte sich auf, er sah ziellos und gedankenversunken in den Raum. Goku wusste schon was ihn bedrückte.

"Wir können nichts dagegen tun das Piccolo was für mich empfindet. Das weiß du genauso gut wie ich. Gefühle kann man nicht beherrschen. (Vegeta knurrte auf, als würde er sagen wollen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel) Doch er wird mich nie bekommen und das weißt du auch. Ich gehöre nur dir. Und.. du gehörst mir", Goku hatte sich bereits auch aufgesetzt und wartete auf die Reaktion seine Prinzen. Vegeta drehte seinen Blick zu den anderen und grinste verstehend auf. Er wuschelte seinem Schützling durch das wirre Haar und stand, mit einem Seufzer auf. Der Jüngere verstand seine Sorge, auch wenn sie etwas übertrieben war.  
Was es nicht alles gibt. Ein Namekianer der sich in einen Saiyajin verliebt hat und ein Prinz der so sensibel durch Eifersucht wird. Goku schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken.

Vegeta hatte die Klamotten von Boden aufgelesen und zog sich seine über. Er blieb stehen und wartet bis sein Schützling fertig wurde, dabei verschränkte er die Arme in seiner üblichen Haltung.  
Goku zog sich die Shorts an und sah etwas irritiert zu Vegeta.  
"Du kannst schon gehen, ich bin auch gleich soweit." Der Jüngere nahm sein zerrissenes Shirt in die Hand und blickte hämisch grinsend zu seinem Koi. Dieser wurde nur leicht Rot und drehte sich um zum gehen.

"Wie du meinst, aber beeil dich," Herrschte der Ouji leicht und öffnete die Tür. Der Jüngere Winkte zu dieser aussage nur und machte sich am Kleiderschrank zuschaffen. Vegeta sah noch kurz zu ihm, schüttelte aber den Kopf und verlies den Raum.

Goku kramte im Kleiderschrank und zog sich eine Hosen an, den Pullover hatte er auch schnell gefunden.

Das er sich immer solche Sorgen machen muss, warum kann er mir nicht einfach vertrauen. Er weiß doch genau das er mich gebissen hat und das ich dadurch ihn nie in meinem ganzen Leben betrügen könnte. Goku zog sich, bei diesen Gedanken, den Pullover über den Kopf. Kam aber schwer durch das enge Loch, er zerrte und versuchte es mit gewallt. Doch er brach abrupt auf, da er eine quietschendes Geräusch vernahm, dass von der Türe stammte.

"Hast du was vergessen Ko..." Goku brach abrupt ab, als er sich umdrehte und den Pulli endlich über seinen Kopf brachte. Goku sah ungläubig zur Tür. Piccolo stand in dieser und sah ihn, mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, entgegen. Dem Jüngeren wurde es schlagartig anders zu Mute. Doch er erwiderte das Lächeln und begrüßte ihn knapp. Er ging, mit unsicheren Schritten, zum Bett zurück um diese zu machen.

"Was führt dich hierher?" Fragte er leicht bedrückt und versuchte so normal zu wirken wie sonst auch, was ihm aber nicht leicht viel.  
"Ich wollte nur vorbeischauen." Der Namekianer schloss die Türe, bei beendigen des Satzes, hinter sich und schritt in die Mitte des Raumes. Er betrachtet Goku genau bei seinem Werk. Dieser sah misstrauisch zu den anderen, lies sich aber nicht weiter stören und machte das Bett fertig. Als er sein Werk vollendet hatte, drehte er sich um und wollte zur Türe gehen. Doch als er das tat lief er direkt in Piccolos Brust, da dieser sich hinter Goku gestellt hatte. Goku sah erschrocken nach oben, in die Augen des Namekianers. Der Größere grinste dominierend auf und packte Goku an den Oberarmen. Der Jüngeren jabste bei dieser Tat erschrocken auf und sah mit angsterfüllte und weitaufgerissenen Augen zu Piccolo. Er wollte was sagen, doch er stockte. Die Augen des Namekianers waren leer und undurchdringlich. Goku erschrak.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran was Dende, vor geraumer Zeit zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte mit ihm über Piccolo gesprochen und Dende hatte ihn gewarnt. Piccolo ist ein besonderer Namekianer, sein Vater war fast ein Dämon. So konnte dieser, wenn er was wirklich begehrte und es nicht bekommen konnte, auch Züge eines Dämons erhalten. Der Namekianer weiß dabei nicht mehr was er tat, es sei so als sei sein Geist abgeschaltet und nur seine dämonischen Instinkte würden ihn beherrschen. Davor warnte der junge Gott Goku und flehte ihn an Piccolo nichts zu tun, da dieser dabei vollkommen neben sich stehen würde.

Der Jüngere bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenn nun dies eintreten würde, was würde dieser mit ihm anstellen?  
Piccolo lachte dunkel auf und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Oberarme. Goku zucke und versuchte den Namekianer mit Worten zu erreichen, doch nichts half. Piccolo schmiss den Jüngeren auf das Bett und legte sich auf ihn. Goku schrie und wollte sich befreien, doch er konnte dem Namekianer nicht weh tun, was ihm zum Verhängnis werde würde.

Piccolo raunte, unnatürlich auf und lies seine Hand unter den Pulli gleiten, um die weiche Haut zu berühren. Goku zappelte und redete immer wieder auf Piccolo ein. Doch nichts half. Der Namekianer biss ihm leicht in den Hals, doch brachte es nicht zum bluten. Goku erstarrte, er sah leer und verängstigt auf die Decke. Die Erinnerungen, der schrecklichen Peinigungen, kamen wieder hoch und schnürten ihm die Luft weg. Nein, er wollte dies nicht noch mal durchleben. Goku zitterte am gesamten Körper, seine Augen waren aufgerissen, die Furcht war ihm im Gesicht geschriebene. Er wimmerte auf, er wollte dies nicht spüren, nicht noch ein mal. Der Jüngere jabste gequält auf, als der Namekianer ihn an der Männlichkeit packte und seine scharfe Krallen versenkte. Goku war den Tränen nahe, er wimmerte und verkrampfte sich. Er versuchte Piccolo von sich zu drücken, doch es half nichts. Goku verzog, gequält das Gesicht und schrie. Schrie nach seinem Prinzen.

"V EGETAAAAAA" Goku bäumte sich auf und erzitterte. Piccolo hörte abrupt auf und erstarrte. Bei diesem zerreißenden Schrei, wurde er aus seine Instinkten gerissen. Er richtet sich rasch auf und sah erschrocken, doch zugleich unglaubwürdig zu dem Jüngeren herab. Dieser legte sich auf die Seite und wimmerte auf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und verängstigt.

"Was habe ich..." Piccolo sah unglaubwürdig auf seine Hände, doch dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder dem gebrochenen, als er das Wimmern und das Schluchzen vernahm. Er wollte ihn berühren, ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Doch der Jüngere zuckte zurück, er sah ihm erschrocken und zornig entgegen.

"Gott Goku, es... es tut mir leid...Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist..." Stotterte der Namekianer außer sich. Goku konnte sich nicht fassen, der Schock und die hochgekommenen Erinnerungen waren zu viel für ihn. Er wusste das Piccolo das nicht mit Absicht getan hatte, aber er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken auch nicht anfreunden.  
Goku sah ihn, mit verängstigten und zugleich vielsagendem Blick an.

"Geh, ... schnell... bevor.." Jabste Goku auf, konnte aber seinen Satz nicht beenden. Eine Welle aus Erinnerungen überrollte ihn und lies ihn erzittern.  
Piccolo verstand und nickte leicht erschrocken. Er rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf, doch er blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Atem stockte, Vegeta stand vor der Tür und wollte sie eigentlich gerade öffnen. Er hatte sich eingebildet Kakarott schreiben gehört zu haben.

Er sah dem Namekianer genauso erschrocken und überrumpelt ins Gesicht, er wusste nicht was er tun solle.  
Doch Piccolo raffte sich wieder und ging rasch an dem Prinzen vorbei und rannte nach draußen.  
Vegeta sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, er war zu überrumpelt als das er es klar aufnehmen konnte.  
Doch ein gewaltiger Schlag der Erschrockenheit riss durch seine Venen, dies in einen aufgerissenem und geschocktem Blicke zu erkennen war. Der Prinz riss die Türe zu seinem Schlafgemach auf und sah geschockt und erstarrt zu seinem Koi. Dieser lag am Bett, zitternd und wimmernd.

"Ka...Kakarott" stotterte der Ouji, als er ihn zusammengekauert liegen sah. Auch bei ihm kamen die Erinnerungen, die er zwanghaft gelernt hatte zu vergessen, wieder hoch. Goku sah erschrocken in das Gesicht Vegetas und war genauso erstarrt wie dieser. Der Zorn in Vegeta stieg mit einem Ruck an, sein Gesicht verhärtete sich in blanken Hass, er ballte die Fäuste und lies sie knacken. Mit einem lauten Knurren und fletschenden Zähnen, verlies er stürmend das Zimmer.

"WARTE". Schrie Goku ihm hinterher und strecke eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch dieser war bereits verschwunden. Der Jüngere wusste genau was Vegeta nun vor hatte. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen.

"Er wird ihn Umbringen." Goku erschrak und rappelte sich mühsam aus den Bett. Er konnte dies nicht zulassen, vor allem weil Piccolo nichts dafür konnte. Doch das wusste Vegeta nicht und durch seine Instinkte, die durch den Anblick seines Schützlings heraustraten, kannte er keine Gnade mehr. Seine Instinkte befahlen es ihm, er müsse diejenigen töten die seinem Koi etwas zu Leibe taten. Egal wer es auch war.

Goku war verzweifelt, er wusste nicht was er tun solle.  
Doch er musste was unternehmen, sonst wäre das Piccolos Ende und das konnte er nicht zulassen, auch wenn er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte sich wieder an die schrecklichen Erfahrungen zu erinnern, so konnte der Jüngere dem Namekianern nicht seinem Koi ausliefern.

Goku sprang, mir besorgtem Blick, aus dem Bett und rannte gehetzt zur Tür hinaus. Er rannte die Gänge entlag, konnte sie jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Kuso... wo sind sie Goku blieb abrupt stehen und sah ins Leere. Er drehte sich rasch um und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Draußen... Vegetas Energie... sie steigt...

"WO BIST DU!..." Mit zornigen und verhasstem Ausdruck in den Augen, mit knirschenden Zähnen und scharfen Knurren hetzte der Prinz durch die dichte Natur der C.C. und suchte sein Ziel, seinen Rivalen. Äste und Büsche, die es wagten seinen Weg zu kreuzen, wurden Erbarmungslos vernichtet. Doch das stillte die blanke Wut in dem Ouji nicht.

"ICH BRINGE DICH UM!..." Seine Stimme grollte in der Umgebung und lies alles erstarren. Er kämpfte sich durch die dichte Natur und fand sich auf dem riesen Rasen der C.C. wieder "ggrrr...!", er suchte und suchte. Sein Augenmerk blieb erstarrt stehen und erblickte Piccolo an einem groß angelegten See, sein blick wurde düsterer und schon fast leer vor Wut, sein Schwanz plustere sich auf und zuckte nervös umher. "Du mieses..." zischte der Prinz und kam Schritt für Schritt seinem Feind näher. Piccolo rührte sich nicht und blickte in den See, er wusste was kommen würde und er hatte es, nach seiner Meinung, auch verdient, er hätte den Jüngeren nicht anfallen dürfen, er musste dafür bestraft werden. Der Namekianer drehte sich um und blickte in des Prinzen wutentbrannte Augen. Er sagte nichts, blieb still stehen und wartete ab.

Vegeta war nicht mehr zu bändigen, der Anblick seinen Gefährten ließ ihm seine Sinne trüben. Vegeta krümmte sich und war angriffsbereit, Piccolo schloss die Augen und wartete ab.

"NNAAAAHHHH!..." Mit einem lauten Schrei schoss der Prinz auf sein Opfer und wollte es so schnell wie möglich beseitigen und vernichten.  
"NNEEIIINN...". Eine helle Stimmer schrie auf und riss den Ouji aus seinem vorhaben. Goku hatte sich zwischen die beiden gestellt und starrte zu seinem Koi, mit den Händen vom Körper ausgesteckt.

"Bitte... lass es sein, dass ist es nicht wehrt, ich bitte dich", Goku versuchte Vegeta zu beruhigen, er wollte nicht das er den Namekianer wegen so etwas tötet, dass konnte er nicht zulassen. Der Prinz starrte zu seinem Koi und erstarrte. D...Diese Haltung... nein... Durch die Tat Gokus wurde er unweigerlich an das Damalige erinnert, als der Jüngere den anderen Saiyajin beschützen wollte, er fing das zittern an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "K...Kami...".

Goku blickte verwundert und besorgt zu seinem Ouji, was hatte dieser nur, er konnte sich an das Damalige nicht erinnern, da seine Instinkte seinen Verstand getrübt hatten.

" Vegeta...", sprach der Jüngere sanft und kam langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, selbst Piccolo war verwundert. Goku stand vor seinem Prinzen und blickte ihm besorgt ins Gesicht. "Ouji... seh mich an... es ist nichts passiert, lass uns wieder rein gehen und das alles vergessen...", er nahm sanft die Wangen Vegetas in seine Hände und blickte ihm in die Augen, dieser Zuckte starr und sah ihm ebenfalls in die Augen, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und packte Goku hart an den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn, der Jüngere lies den Ouji los und schloss die Augen und lies es über sich ergehen.

"DU GEHÖRST MIR! VERSTANDEN, niemand darf dich haben!" knurrte Vegeta, er klang schon verzweifelt und zugleich erzürnt, Goku lies sich grob anfassen und nickte auf des Prinzen Worte.

"Ja, dir ganz allein und mich wird auch kein andere bekommen, dass verspreche ich dir", mit sanfter Stimme sprach er auf seinem Ouji ein und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen als das zerren an seinen Armen erstarrte, auch der Prinz blickte seinem Koi in die Augen und war wieder bei Sinnen. " ... Kakarott..." , Vegetas Glieder zitterten, jetzt begriff er was er gerade versucht hatte zu begehen, er umarmte seine Koi hart und krallte seine Finger in dessen Stoff. Goku schloss die Augen und war erleichtert, er hatte es geschafft die blanke Wut in Vegeta zu bändigen und zum stillstand zu bringen, er erwiederte die Umarmung und strich seinem Ouji beruhigend über den Rücken. Piccolo sah dem wortlos zu und blieb auf seinem Platz stehen.

Ein heller beißender Blitz erhellte alles um sie herum, ein zerschneidendes Zischen um gab die Gegend. Goku öffnete die Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er fragte sich was dies war und blieb in der Umarmung seinen Prinzen. Doch auf einmal spürte er wie Vegeta sich stark verkrampfte und stockend zu Atmen begann. Der Jüngere löste sich problemlos von der Umarmung seines Oujis und blickte in dessen Gesicht.

"Koi was...", er verstummte, der Anblick des Älterem verwunderte ihn zu tiefst. Dieser starrte, mit bleichem Gesicht und offenem Mund, in die Ferne. Seine aufgerissenen erschrockenen und entsetzten Augen fixierten einen Punkt. Goku folgte dem Blick langsam und sah zu Piccolo, selbst der Jüngere riss nun seine Augen entsetzt auf und zog die Luft erschrocken ein.  
In Piccolo Brustkorb klaffte ein Riesen Loch, sein Blut floss in strömen über die Beine und benetzte den Boden, Piccolo selbst war erstarrt und starrte kurz auf die riesen Wunde in seiner Brust, dann starrte der Namekianer wieder zu die beiden letzten Saiyajins.

"a... Gomen..." , sprach der Grünling wispernd hervor, verdrehte die Augen und fiel zu Boden, er rührte sich nicht mehr und das Blut verteile sich in der Wiese und färbte das Gras dunkelrot.

Vegeta reagierte als erstes wieder und spürte erst jetzt diese wahnsinnige Kraft, die von Grausamkeit nur so alles erfrieren lies. Goku starrte zu seinem grünen Freund am Boden und konnte es nicht registrieren, von diesem ging kein Lebenszeichen mehr aus. "a... P...Piccolo...", mit zittriger Stimme und zittrigem Leib schritt der Jüngere langsam an seinem toten Freund heran, doch Vegeta packte ihn hart am Arm und hielt ihn auf, dieser richtete seinen Blick zu den Prinzen, der Schock war dem Jüngeren abzulesen, doch der Ouji schien etwas zu suchen und fand dies über dem See schwebend, er knurrte gefährlich, der Jüngere blickte ebenfalls auf die Stelle, an der er diese mächtige Bedrohung spüren konnte. Ihm stockte der Atem. Über dem klaren See schwebten zwei Gestalten, der eine kleiner als der andere. Sie hatten mächtige Schwingen, wie sie nur aus der Hölle entspringen konnten, Goku erinnerten diese an Drachen. Ihre Klauen an der Händen waren Rasiermesser scharf und ihre Blicke waren verschleiert und tiefgründig, dass man Gefahr lief in diesen zu versinken, der See schimmerte in diesen und gab die Erbarmungslosigkeit ihrer Seele preis, wenn diese Wesen überhaupt eine besaßen. Die harten Zacken an ihren Rücken würden selbst Gestein zerfetzen. Sie hatten merkwürdige Gewänder an, die aus Ketten und Schnallen bestanden. Der geritzte Schwanz peitschte in der Luft und lies diese zerschneiden. Man konnte genau erkennen und Spüren, dass der Größere von beiden der Stärkste war, man konnte es an seine mächtigen und muskulösen Gestalt erkennen.  
Vegeta knurrte erneut auf und schrie diese mit dunkler Stimme an wer sie sein. Goku konnte nichts sagen, der Schock saß immer noch in seinen Gliedern er starrte diese Gestalten nur an und stockte mit dem Atem.

"... Sai...yajinsssss..." Zischte der Fremde matt, mit einer Eisigkeit die Nackenhärchen ausrichten lies. Diese Gestalten kamen so unwirklich und Mysteriös einem vor, doch sie waren von tiefstem Herzen Wesen der Grausamkeit.

Was wollten diese hier, was begehrten sie und was hatten sie vor? Niemand wusste es, doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

aaahhh... der zweite Teil -.- wurde auch mal zeit! Ich hoffe ihr seit nun nicht all zu sehr irritier denn es kommt noch dicker, freut euch auf den nächsten Teil

Eure Hemmi 


End file.
